1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to electrical protection devices, and particularly to an electrical receptacle with a protective shutter mechanism.
2. Background
Electrical receptacles are widely used in daily life. Common electrical receptacles do not provide protective features to prevent foreign objects from being inserted into the openings of the receptacle. As such, it can be relatively easy to insert objects such as paper clips, screwdriver blades or iron wire into the receptacle contact openings. Unfortunately, this can often result in electric shock, burns, or electrocution.
In one approach, the electrical receptacles in the wiring devices are equipped with shuttered openings that prevent the insertion of foreign objects into the receptacle contact openings. The mechanism comprises a spring element that pushes the plastic chock block element, shuttering the openings. One drawback to this approach is the shutters will open at the forced insertion of foreign object into only one opening, exposing a person to a shock hazard. It would be advantageous to provide a shutter mechanism that will not open, and block exposure to the receptacle contacts, upon the insertion of an object into only one of the openings.